The Weasley's Really Aren't What You Would Expect!
by Ouch Charlie
Summary: A look into the life of the Weasley's, including Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon Weasley. *Rated M in case of future drabbles*
1. Long Walk

_'Long Walk'_

'_Meet me in the common room at twelve.' _Is what the note from Arthur read. Molly had no idea what her boyfriend had planned for her but she was guessing it was something big. That day was their one-year anniversary and he had promised her on that exact day, a year before that if they had made it this long, he would do something special for her.

Walking down the stairs of her dorm room at the time she was suppose to, Molly saw the only man she will ever love, Arthur Weasley, standing by the fire in his dress robes. Her heart pounded in her chest. Never had she loved someone so much then at that exact moment.

"Care to take a long walk by the lake, darling?" Arthur whispered when she was safely in his arms.


	2. You Just Wish You Were My Baby's Daddy

_"You just wish you were my baby daddy."_

Arthur was the happiest guy on earth. Earlier that day, he had married the love of his life and girlfriend of five years. What more could he have asked for? Every night he would come home to the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world and she was all his; nothing could have gotten better then that, right? But that was, until he got home.

"So… Molls, what /exactly/ do you wanna do first as a married couple?" Arthur asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, indicating that he wanted to do something sexual.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Molly replied, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Well, we can try something new?" He said as he walked up to his newly wedded wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You just wish you were my baby's daddy." Molly replied as she let out a yawn. With having planned the whole wedding herself, with a little help from Arthur's mum, she was tired. And dancing the whole night away didn't help anything.

"Maybe I do." Arthur murmured as he softly kissed the side of Molly's neck. Picking her up, Arthur took Molly up the many flights of the Burrow and did everything he had ever wanted to do with the lover of his life.


	3. Always Raining

'_Always raining'_

That night was cold and dreary; the way Molly liked it when she spent time with her husband. It made things so much more romantic, and knowing her husband, she had no doubt he had planned something special for them.

Walking into living room, the first thing Molly noticed was the candle lit table sitting near the fire; something she absolutely adored.

"Are you ready for your dinner, darling?" Arthur asked as he walked over to his wife and offered her his hand.

"I'm a bit underdressed, don't you think?" Molly commented as she took it and walked along side her husband.

"You look beautiful." Arthur replied as he walked her to her seat. Once she was sitting down, he made his way over to his. After a few minutes of blissful silence, Molly finally broke the silence.

"Have you ever noticed that it's always raining when we do this?" She asked as she smiled lovingly at her husband.

"You favorite time _is_ when it rains, isn't it?" Arthur replied simply.


	4. Tourist

_Tourist_

Seeing everything unravel in front of her eyes, Molly wasn't surprised that it was her twin boys that had tried to push Percy into the pyramids. They _always_ wanted to test out their new pranks and it always seemed that it was their older brother that got the worst of it. Sure he was quieter and a follower of the rules but he was also quiet good in everything he did. He _always_ made sure that everything perfect. Is that really what made him such a good target in Fred and George's minds?

Though, the thing that embarrassed Molly the most was that they were tourists. She had specifically told her prankster twins _not_ to do any pranking and they go against her orders and **attempt to push their brother into a **_**pyramid?**_ I n E g y p t? She didn't think there could have been anything worse then that. But then again, there _could_ have been worse.


	5. Get That Out Of Your Mouth

"_Get that out of your mouth, you don't know where that's been."_

Being six months pregnant with a baby_ girl, _Molly couldn't have been more content while she watched her two year old twins play around in the enormous backyard that belonged to the Burrow. Not only was she going to have a little girl to dress up, spoil and just get to spend some girl time with, she also had six beautiful boys; Bill, who was eleven years old and now off at Hogwarts, Charlie, who was nine, Percy, who was to turn six eleven days before Ginny was due, Fred and George, who were now past their 'terrible twos' and her youngest son, Ron, who had turned a year old two months before. What more could she have asked for, right?

Minutes later, Molly was abruptly taken out of her thoughts when she heard Fred and George screaming.

"No! Give it back, George!" Fred screamed at the same exact time that George screamed,

"No! It's mine, Fred!" Seeing her twin pranksters fighting over a stick, Molly stood up from her chair and walked over to where they were standing. But before she could grab the stick, George managed to pull it out of his brother's hand and put it in his mouth.

"George! Get that out of your mouth, you don't know were that's been!" Molly squealed as she took the stick out of George's hand and threw it over the fence.


	6. I Shouldn't Be Here

'_I shouldn't be here.'_

When Fabian and Gideon heard that Molly was going to feed the newest addition to the family, they didn't believe that she would actually do it in front of them. Breastfeeding is something they thought would be personal and something someone wouldn't do in front of people, but clearly they were wrong. Next thing they knew it, Molly had little Percy attached to her breast and happily feeding.

"I shouldn't be here." Fabian stated as he tried to keep his eyes else were. Even if it was his _sister_ it was still hard keeping his eyes off of her breast. Guys didn't think about liking breasts, it was already programmed into their brains.

"We should go." Gideon added as he stood up and kissed Molly's head.

"G'night." Fabian uttered as he also kissed Molly's head and apparated back to the flat he shared with his brother, Gideon following close behind.


	7. Is It True?

_Is It True?_

Molly knew that by telling her twin brothers that she was expecting twins, she would be in for some excitement. How could she not be? Isn't it a dream for twins to find out they're going have twin nieces or nephews? And that's exactly why Molly and Arthur decided to invite Fabian and Gideon over for dinner, to tell them that they were going to be uncles to two healthy twin boys.

"Fabian, Gideon. Arthur and I have some news for you," Molly stated after dinner as the family of seven sat around the fire. "We're expecting twins." She added after a few seconds of silence.

"Is it true, Arthur?" Fabian asked, surprise written happily across his face.

"It would be, Fab. We're expecting twins." Arthur replied, a proud smile gracing his face. When the twenty-four year old twins stood up, gave each other high-fives and whooped in excitement, the smile on the young parents faces grew even wider, letting that night end in pure joy.


	8. Faded Beauty

'_Faded Beauty'_

Watching Molly cradle their first grandchild, baby Victoire, reminded Arthur of when they were new parents, back to when Bill was a newborn. She had been so tolerant to his crying, his need for everything. She knew exactly what to do at the exact moment that it needed to be done. It was as if her true calling really _was _to be a mother, like she had been told so many times.

Thinking back to when Billie was a baby let Arthur venture into the memories that were made when both him and Molly were younger. He was a few pounds lighter, had a little bit more hair and she had been absolutely stunning with her hourglass figure. Nothing had really changed, though.

Molly Weasley was just a faded beauty.


	9. Wedding Bells

**I've been told by numerous people that this is really short and I just wanna clear up why...(: It's short for a reason... I didn't want it to be corny, you know? And I knew that if i added to it, it would turn out corny. And to be honest, I had no idea what to put... Still don't, mind you.**

'_Wedding Bells'_

Hearing wedding bells softly ring in the background, Arthur did what the preacher told him to do. He kissed his bride, knowing that it was the first kiss of a lifetime full of love.


	10. Merlin!

'_Merlin!'_

"Molls, you're expecting?" Fabian and Gideon asked at the same time, both with matching excitement in their voices. "Congratulations!" They both added as they stood up and took Molly into a big bear hug. They were going to have a little niece or nephew to take care of, spoil and pull pranks on. Life couldn't have gotten any better then that. Though, that all changed when Molly said that she was in labor, eight and a half months later.

"Merlin's beard, Molly. He's not due until the thirteenth!" Fabian whined as he stared at his sister, panic written on his face.


	11. Merlin, I'm Old

'_Merlin, I'm old!"_

Having three-year-old Victoire running around the Burrow, Arthur Weasley realizes that he isn't fit for looking after small children like he use to be. Mind you, Molly _was _usually the one running around when the kids were Victoire's age.

"Victoire, Granddad has to sit down for a while." Arthur states as he takes a seat in the recliner chair near the fireplace.

"Everything alright, dear?" Molly asks as she enters the living room. Having heard what her husband said, she wanted to make sure Arthur was alright.

"Merlin, I'm just old!" Arthur replied with a laugh.

* * *

check out my poll, please (:


End file.
